It's complicated
by Flower princess11
Summary: The tale of Zuko from our beloved fire bending prince's point of view. What exactly was going in Zuko's head during his date with Jin? Let's find out. Mainly Jinko with hints of Maiko. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar: The last airbender. It is the property of Bryan Konietzo and Micheal Dante DiMartino. I am simply a fan who is doing this for fun.

 _In honor of Valentine's day coming up and my rediscovered love for Jinko, I proudly present this fic to you all :)_

…...

It was late in the afternoon at the tea shop, I was busy getting orders and clearing tables like some common peasant instead of a royal prince of the Fire Nation. Uncle was happily brewing the tea, being completely oblivious and content like he always was while I simply waited for my shift to be over with and go back to our dingy little apartment I would never call home.

" _I know where stuck here...but I still don't want a life trapped within these walls..._ 'I thought bitterly as I went to take the next order.

It was a slow day for once and I was okay with that, since it meant less work and dealing with annoying customers, if I was lucky Pao might let us go home early for once.

That hope was dashed when he noticed someone enter the shop, I flinched when he saw that it was _her._ It was a young girl around my age, with dark hair tied in braids and bright green eyes, the clothes she wore showed she was a lower ring citizen as well.

This girl has been coming to the shop for two weeks straight now and each time she would order the same green tea….I also noticed she would cast some looks at me only to turn away when I noticed.

I was worried she was suspicious...that maybe she somehow figured out we were fire nation.

Seeing her take her place, in the same corner she always sat at, I snapped out of it and did the same routine, keeping my guard up in case something strange happened.

'Welcome to Pao's family tea shop..."I said in a monotone voice, having gotten used to this after weeks of servitude.

"I would like the usual please..."The girl said and for some reason she didn't make eye contact with me, just as she's done during the other time's she ordered.

" _What is she up to?..._ "I thought suspiciously as I took her order and went to my uncle who had it done in record time.

I soon found myself back to the strange girl who mumbled a quick _"Thank you"_ before sipping her tea. I walked away before discreetly checking once more, and once again she was looking at him when she thought my back was turned.

" _Damn it! She knows!..."_ I thought in dismay but tried to stay composed as I made my way to my uncle.

She knew we were Fire Nation! It would explain why she came here practically every day since we started working here, why she always sat at the same corner table, sometimes spending an hour or more here while she slowly sipped her tea and kept looking at us...or me at least.

It was the only explanation!

"Uncle, we have a problem..."I whispered to my uncle, while I still felt the girl's gaze on me from all the way over there.

"One of the customers is on to us….Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table, she knows we're fire nation….I muttered to my uncle who then turned around to flat out stare at the girl before I angrily pulled him away.

Was he trying to get us caught?!

"Didn't I say _**don't**_ look!..."I growled silently to my uncle who was smiling smugly at me, though I couldn't figure out why.

Our secret was in jeopardy for Agni's sake...If that girl knows the truth, it would be Jet all over again!

You're right Zuko, I've seen that girl in here quite a lot…."Uncle said with that tone of voice that implied he knew something I didn't know yet.

"Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you..." My uncle said suddenly with a teasing smile and I suddenly felt my face get hot.

"What?..."I yelped and tried to fight the fire in my cheeks.

That...Uncle can't be right could he? I mean I didn't even know that girl, why the heck would he say that she had a crush on me…

Suddenly the girl appeared before us, with some money in her hand.

"Thank you for the tea…."The girl said kindly as she placed the money in my hand and I noticed there was a tip as well.

" _Uncles is crazy, there's no way..."_ I thought to myself as I kept working, though I still felt a little flustered with the girl being so close by and Uncle's accusation still in my mind.

"What's your name?..."The girl asked suddenly and I noticed Uncle grinning in the _"I told you so"_ kind of way.

"My name's Lee, my Uncle and I just moved here…." I answered to the girl, and I noticed she was smiling at me, which for some reason made my stomach flip.

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin…."The girl started before she started to look shy or as I realized., the same way she looked when I caught her looking at me.

"Thank you and...well...I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?..." She asked me and I felt my brain shut down for a moment.

I...uh….wow...I wasn't expecting this at all...A part of me was relieved that at least she didn't suspect we were fire nation….but it was gone as I realized that she was asking me out on a...a date!

Before I could recover and politely refuse the girl's offer, Uncle beat me to it.

"He'd love to!..."Uncle said suddenly and I was still too frozen to say anything.

Great! I will meet you in front of the shop at sundown…."The girl, Jin, said happily before leaving.

" _What the heck just happened?..."_ I thought to myself as I somehow came out of my petrified state and I suddenly found myself glaring at Uncle who put his arm on my shoulder and was smiling proudly.

" _ **What are you thinking?!...**_ "I hissed as I shook my Uncle's hand off my arm.

"Oh don't be like that nephew, you should feel delighted, a nice girl like that doesn't come around each day..."Uncle said in his usual "wise old man" way but I was still fuming.

Delighted?! I wasn't feeling delighted! I was feeling terrified! I've never been on a date before and I wasn't going to let it be with some stranger I just met.

Not to mention I didn't want to risk her or anyone else finding out the truth about us.

"Uncle...In case you have forgotten...We're not suppose to bring attention to ourselves..."I said sternly and tried to ignore the teasing smile on his face.

Even before this peasant life, Uncle had been trying to get me to go out more and socialize with others my age but he didn't understand, I needed to restore my honor and it was even harder now that we're dirt poor and hiding from our own people in enemy's territory.

It was a nightmare and the last thing I wanted was facing more drama.

Besides, I reminded both him and myself that I could always find a date _after_ I restored my honor and father's faith in me.

'Zuko, you're a young man and you need to enjoy life a little, a night on the town will do you a world of good...Especially with a lovely creature like that..."Uncle said wiggling an eye brow and I tried to keep myself from screaming at him.

"I don't need a night on the town with some girl I don't even know..."I muttered stubbornly at my uncle..." I already told you I have no intention of starting a life here..."I said angrily to him.

'As I told you before Zuko, life happens where ever you go, whether you make it or not..." He said in his usual way but I wouldn't be swayed.

"No..."I said flatly.

"Such a pity...I'm sure if I asked Pao, he might have given you the night off..."Uncle said with a sigh and I suddenly dropped my scowl for once.

I knew what Uncle was trying to do and it wasn't going to work this time! If he thinks I'll act like his little puppet and go on a date just to amuse him in exchange for a few hours of freedom from this tea house, he was sadly mistaken.

"It's also rather sad that this coupon won't be used either..."Uncle said as he pulled one from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?..."I asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"One of the customer's was so pleased with their order they gave me this couple for a dinner at this restaurant they work at..."Uncle said like it was no big deal.

"Please Zuko, I promise that it won't be the end of the world...You might even find yourself enjoying yourself…."Uncle said and I tried to ignore the way he was staring at me.

Ugh...If it would get him off my back then fine...I guess a night off and some free food would be alright.

"Ugh...Alright..."I said in defeat and tried to ignore my uncle's big smile.

'Excellent...Now let's get you ready..."Uncle said joyously and I was confused.

"Ready?..."I asked and was worried where this was going.

"But of course, don't tell me you plan on taking her out without cleaning yourself up..."Uncle said and I was already regretting this.

I simply stared at him and Uncle just shook his head.

"You still have a lot to learn nephew..."Uncle said with a sigh and soon dragged me to the restrooms to work on my hair.

Soon sundown arrived and I walked out of the tea shop, wearing a cleaner set of clothes and my hair was slicked back…. I looked around, waiting for Jin and to get this over with.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ "I though sullenly as I waited for my date tonight.

I stood in the middle of the street feeling a mixture of emotions: Angry that I let Uncle talk me into this, embarrassed over how ridiculous I must look right now, and anxious and nauseous for some reason as well.

Soon I saw her come from a corner, now wearing a loose pony tail and a modest green dress….She actually looked...not terrible.

Not in the slightest...actually.

" _Oh...Okay…._ "I gulped and tried to calm myself down as she approached me.

Hey...Well, look at you…."She giggled and I felt a mixture of anger and self-conscious before she continued…. "You look so cute...'She said sweetly as she ruffled my hair and I felt my face heat up.

It's been such a long time since anyone called me _"cute"_...and it was the first time a girl other than mother called me that….It made me feel...strange. I tried to get my mind of it and fixed up my hair.

" It took my Uncle ten minutes to do my hair…."I whined and immediately regretted how I must have sounded but she just took my arm and we made our way to the restaurant Uncle told me about with the coupon ready.

Just because I had to entertain this girl didn't mean I was going to spend a lot on her.

Before long we were eating and I had to admit the food was alright, I had eaten better at the palace but after months of stomaching uncle's food and peasant's grub, this was divine.

So, how do you like the city so far?..."Jin asked while I was picking at my plate, already full and just trying to pass the time.

" It's ok..."Was all I said but she pressed forward.

"What do you like to do for fun?..."She asked and I was wondering why she cared so much.

" Nothing..."I said in the same tone of voice.

Suddenly a waiter came up to them.

Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?..."He asked and I found my face heating up again.

"She is _ **not**_ my girlfriend!..."I shouted but regretted it when everyone was looking at us and I noticed the dismayed look on the girls face.

That couldn't have been more embarrassing or hurtful could it? A few minutes of painful awkwardness passed and the girl just went back to eating.

" _Way to go, genius..."_ I thought sarcastically as I stared at my food.

A part of me was yelling that I should apologize while my pride was screaming that I had nothing to apologize for...Still, I felt I had to say _something..._ anything to break the awkward tension I created.

I noticed her happily slurping her noodles and before I could stop myself:

"You have...quite an appetite...for a girl…."I said stupidly and resisted the urge to smack myself.

" _Yeah...women love being told they eat too much...Idiot!._..'I thought angrily.

"Uhhh...Thanks..."She said in the confused tone of voice, as if she didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult and even I didn't know as well to be honest.

"So, Lee, where were you and your Uncle living before you came here?..." Jin asked and I panicked a bit.

Damn it...Uncle never told me to make some kind of cover story…

" _Okay..Calm down...Just make something up...She doesn't have any reason to think you're lying anyway.._."I thought to myself as I calmed down and brainstormed for something... _anything_ to say.

"Well….we've been traveling around for a long time…."I said slowly and hoped I didn't sound suspicious, though thankfully the girl just looked interested instead of suspicious.

"Why were you traveling so much?...'She asked and I tried to think of something to placate her curiosity.

" _Come on! Think of something!,_ _stupid_ _You traveled a lot...What else travels a lot?! Come on! Think!..."_ I thought furiously while I tried to maintain a calm disposition.

"We were uh, apart of this traveling circus…."I said brightly while on the inside I was thinking " _what?"_ ….

"Really? What did you do?..." She asked excitedly and I had another bad moment, before I could make something up, she beat me to it.

Wait, lemme guess….you juggled!?..."She asked in an excited tone and I just sat there.

Yes….I juggled….'I said flatly and hope this would end her pestering.

But I was proven wrong as she suddenly picked up several plates and other stuff and handed them to me.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle….Can you show me something?..."She asked eagerly and I was about to flat out reject her…

Until I looked at her innocent green eyes and happy smile...I didn't know why but I knew if I turned her down she would get upset...and for some reason...I didn't want that to happened.

But I tried to remind myself that I didn't even know how to juggle...even if I did grant her little request….I would just be making a fool out of myself.

"I haven't practiced for awhile…."I said, hoping this would get me off the hook but her expression didn't change.

"It's alright….'She said kindly and before my sanity could return, I tossed a few things in the air and predictably they fell all over me.

Great, now I look even more ridiculous!

Before I could brood for long, Jin urged me to follow her somewhere...and by urge, I was being dragged through the streets while she kept talking excitedly about some fountain.

"I'm so excited for you to see the firelight fountain….'She said happily as she dragged me through the streets.

"The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way..."She said and I just tried to keep up with her.

Soon we arrived to a fountain...but something wasn't right.

 _'_ _They aren't even lit..."_ I thought in annoyance.

"I can't believe it! They aren't lit…."Jin said in disappointment which made me feel bad for some reason.

I knew that I could use this as an excuse to leave, I already spent more time than I expected to spend with her...but I couldn't bring myself to be a heel like that. I saw her usually cheerful green eyes down cast and the face that was usually smiling was pulled in a frown.

It looked...so wrong.

I knew what I had to do...It was risky...but I kinda owned this girl...I realize I haven't exactly been the friendliest guy tonight...Sure this date was sprung on me without my complete consent but she didn't deserve to be disappointed like this.

"Close your eyes and don't peak…."I ordered and she complied.

I took a deep breath and looked around to make sure there was no witnesses.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ I thought to myself and I quickly used my fire bending to lit all the candles.

It took only a few minutes but soon the entire fountain was lit and I turned to the girl who still had her eyes covered.

"Okay…..Now you can look…."I said and soon she uncovered her eyes and marveled over the sight.

"What happened? How did they light? What did you….do?..."She asked but I stayed quite since I knew I could never explain this.

Thankfully she stopped asking questions and just admired the beauty of the fountain, and I found myself doing so as well.

She was right...It truly was beautiful.

" _Maybe Uncle was right...This is actually pre-.._.My thought came to a halt as I felt her hand on mine.

I turned to her and for the second time that night I noticed just how...lovely she was, the candle lit light making her look quite...captivating. Her eyes sparkled as the flames of the candles reflected in them, I felt my heart speed up for some reason and felt my hands shake a bit.

I noticed she was a lot closer now and she was looking at me...She was looking at my eyes instead of my scar...Something I wasn't used to….but I liked it.

She was inching closer and my breathing stopped for a moment, I could tell where this was going...But I wasn't sure if I would allow myself to go that far.

She got closer and my hands pulled something from my pocket, I held it in front of her  
.

"I brought you something….It's a coupon for a free cup of tea…."I said lamely and hoped she got the message...and that my stomach would stop flipping right now.

This was all so...so...I couldn't even begin to describe it...But I don't think I'm ready for it yet.

"Lee, this is so sweet….:She said kindly and I couldn't even look at her at this point.

I couldn't believe it...I think I actually might like her...and it made me feel worse. She was a nice girl and I was….I'm not even sure what I was at this point anymore.

"Don't thank me, It was my Uncle's idea…..He thinks you're our most valuable customer…."I said quickly, still feeling my face heating and my stomach in knots.

I hated feeling so...vulnerable like that...but I didn't want to leave...not yet anyway.

"Your Uncle is a good teacher…."I heard her say and then I felt her hand on my cheek.

She was looking into my eyes again and I didn't bother pulling away...Her hand was very soft and gentle.

"I have something for you too,...Now it's your turn to close your eyes…."She said coyly and I knew where this was heading.

" _I can't do this...This isn't right...She doesn't even know what I_ _really_ _am..._ "I shouted in my mind, but my body wouldn't listen to me. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart racing and my stomach twisting….

She kissed me...It only lasted for a split second...It was a soft, little kiss...but I felt such a surge of energy from it. Her lips were soft and sweet, her movements were gentle and...

I couldn't control myself at that point, I found myself kissing her back...I wanted more...I wanted so much to deepen the kiss….because for the first time in so long, before my life in poverty...before my banishment I felt...not miserable.

I actually felt at peace….I felt...light and...nice.

" _This is..._ _nice..."_ I thought briefly to myself.

Suddenly a vision of golden eyes, ivory skin and long dark hair entered my mind along with many knives.

I can't believe it! It's been so long since I thought about her...the last time I saw her was before I was banished from my homeland.

Before I had the chance to tell her...how much she meant to me…..how much she _still_ means to me.

Suddenly more memories flooded like water bursting from a dam. I remembered who I was and what I was doing...and it was wrong. I was a fugitive and the girls enemy even if she didn't know it.

I pulled away from her and turned my back on her.

"What's wrong?..."She asked and I felt even worse. She was just an innocent girl and she was getting hurt because of me.

I had to end this, it was now or never.

"It's complicated….I have to go…."I said before leaving her behind. I didn't bother looking back.

I didn't want to see the hurt look on her face...I knew I couldn't bare it.

My life was already a mess, I was a banished prince who lost my honor, I was hiding in enemy land in order to hide from my insane sister and my father's disappointment. She was just an innocent girl who made the mistake of liking me.

I couldn't drag her into it...She didn't deserve it.

She was a really pretty girl...Beautiful even and she was very sweet...She actually seemed to care about me and she never once made a comment or even looked at my scar...It was almost like she didn't care about it. She was a nice girl, and that was trouble as far as I was concerned.

I could actually grow to like her in time...No, I already knew that I liked her and that was dangerous….It would be so easy to fall for her….It would be so easy to forget my old life and make a new one with her…

It was almost appealing, the idea of falling in love...but it wouldn't be real for either of us.

Even if I wanted to, it wasn't right. She didn't even love me, she just loved Lee, my alias and my lie. To her I was just a simple tea waiter who grew up in a traveling circus...I knew that if she found out about the truth, she would despise me.

Just like that kid Lee and his village did after they found out I was the Fire Prince, even after I saved them from those bully thugs who called themselves soldiers. Not to mention Jet who nearly exposed me and ruined everything but at least luck was on my side for once and the Dai Li sided with me and deemed Jet a raving lunatic.

It hurt but it was the plain truth...The hate from the war was strong...Too strong for anything I could do at least.

This was my life and it was a mess, no honor and being a wanted man in my home country and hiding in plain sight, living a lie in this gilded prison known as Ba Sing Se.

I was trapped...But at least, jut for one moment tonight...I was free.

For one moment I wasn't a banished prince, a failure to my people or a liar and a fugitive. For one, small moment I was free….and I was just me.

I soon arrived to my apartment and walked inside where Uncle was trimming some plants.

"How was your night Prince Zuko?..."I heard Uncle ask and I just slammed the door to our room. I know Uncle probably thought I was brooding because it was a bad night.

But it wasn't…

I couldn't lie to myself...I did have a nice time tonight and I don't regret spending time with that girl….even if I feel I should have.

Still it was my first date...and I actually had a nice time. I sighed and soon found myself opening the door slightly but not all the way.

" It was nice…."Was all I said before closing the door once more, but not before seeing Uncle smiling at me.

I sighed and found my way to my bed...Flopping on it, I just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

I thought about Jin and the only other girl in my life.

Mai.

My insane sister's best friend and the first girl I ever had feelings for, even before I was old enough to like girls.

Mai was...different from most girls, but it was a nice kind of different. She was smart and strong, and her skills and aim was very impressive.

The way I felt with Jin tonight….it reminded me of my old life back in the palace, and how Mai always somehow made me feel that way.

" _If only..."_ I thought for the millionth time since I was banished. If that never happened, I wondered what might of happened between us.

I wondered about a lot of things in my life...About how different things would have been if I was never banished, and she always found a way to be in those thoughts. Maybe I would have manned up and asked her out like I wanted to...or maybe she might have just flat out walked up to me and asked me why I hadn't asked her out yet.

She was always a straight forward person...when she was being bored by the entire world.

Mai and Jin were practically polar opposites, while Jin was a cute and cheerful peasant girl, Mai was the reserved and stoic daughter of a nobleman. Mai was a serious and gloomy girl who hated the world while Jin seemed to be naive and gullible, but still sweet.

They were so different but I found that I liked both of them...but I knew I could never have either of them. Mai was out of my reach and I can't keep lying to Jin about who I am.

" _At least...It was nice while it lasted.._ "I muttered and soon found myself drifting to sleep.

Images of cheerful green eyes and mysterious gold ones being the last things I saw before I succumbed to sleep.

 _ **The end**_

Poor Zuko, but as Roku once said _: Love is hard when your young but it does gets better._

 _Although Valentine's day is weeks away, it's never too early to express the love, right? Especially with your favorite pairings ;)_

 _:) Don't forget to read and review, beautiful people ;)_


End file.
